¡No te soporto!
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Peleas sin sentido, enredos cotidianos, cambios de personalidad, conversaciones fuera del lugar, apuestas frustradas, una amistad que a pesar de todo jamás se podra romper...aunque no se soporten lo suficiente. Los chicos de Inazuma gozan de una bonitas vacaciones, pero la convivencia siempre es un problema. ¡Humor!
1. Chapter 1

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….Muy bien aquí voy un querido fic de humor. Gracias a los que me ayudaron a resolver mis dudas. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS :) He puesto mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque no quedo exactamente como lo tenía planeado…pero bueeeeeeeno….

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE DIVIERTAN TANTO COMO LO HICE ESCRIBIENDO.

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

PD: En el fic presente los chicos de Inazuma Japan están juntos en una especie de internado, en un edificio parecido a una casona moderna. Solo ellos y el entrenador Kudo y Hibiki. Habrá algún término y palabra que tal vez no entiendan, así que me avisan.

Eso si, como esto es como una especie de introducción no le pondré mucho contenido, sorry.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. El sol brillaba radiante y alegre mientras se alzaba sobre la cuidad y se olía una brisa fresca. Y qué mejor que acompañar aquella magnifica escena con cantos de aves. Precisamente, un pajarito volaba de lo más feliz por el cielo azul, buscando un lugar donde cantar. Felizmente lo encontró. El lugar era un bonito edificio: era de dos pisos, tenía balcones, ventanas, un jardín con bellas flores, una fuente, una piscina y una cancha de futbol; y por decir fútbol, estoy segura que te imaginarás quienes deben estar en ese edificio.

El pajarito se posó tranquilamente en la rama del árbol que daba al balcón de una de las habitaciones. Se acomodó solemnemente: levantó la colita, la movió a un ladito y al otro ladito, levantó la cabecita y cuando se sintió preparado, inhaló todo el aire posible y…

— ¡QUE ASCO! ¡FUERA DE MI BALCON MUGRIENTO BICHO!

Una pantufla salió volando por la ventana abierta y golpeó al pobre e indefenso pajarito antes de que pueda decir pío…

— ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PERMITAN ENTRAR A ESOS ANIMALEJOS!?-decía una histérica Natsumi, mientras observaba al pajarito volando, alejándose lo más rápido posible- Definitivamente tengo que reclamarle a mantenimiento. ¡Asco! Espero que no me haya dejado sus bacterias.

Sí, definitivamente era otro día normal, común y corriente para todos los chicos de inazuma. Uno por uno se fue levantando. Definitivamente los gritos de Natsumi eran un perfecto despertador matutino.

Goenji bostezó y se frotó los ojos, aun soñoliento. Miró el reloj de la pared de su habitación: 8:30 a.m. Refunfuño lleno de fastidio. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que los gritos de Natsumi no lo sacaran de sus sueños? Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada a su compañero de cuarto: Endo Mamoru. Al parecer él aún seguía en su mundo "mágico".

—Definitivamente tiene un sueño pesado. Y con toda la bulla que hizo anoche… ¡bah!

Después de dar un fuerte suspiro, Goenji se levantó, se estiró y se fue al baño de la habitación. Pensó que una refrescante ducha lo ayudaría a bajar el mal humor con que se había levantado.

* * *

En la cocina del edificio, se encontraban las managers, a excepción de Natsumi. Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka estaban de lo más alegres, decidiendo sobre qué es lo que irían a cocinar para el desayuno.

—BIEN. ¿Qué preparamos para desayunar?- decía una alegre Haruna, quien llevaba un bonito mandil blanco.

—Yo opino que deberíamos preparar café, jugo de naranja, emparedados de pollo y unos panqueques- decía Fuyuka, que al igual que Haruna llevaba un mandil del mismo color.

—mmm ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos al supermercado y compramos comida ya preparada? Hoy no me siento con ganas de cocinar- Aki se sentó sobre una silla y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

— ¡HEY!-se quejó Haruna-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy cansada ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

— ¿ACASO TU SI?-respondió molesta- ¿No te acuerdas? Endo estuvo tocando la guitarra toda la noche. La peor parte fue cuando se puso a cantar ¡Rayos, Parecía un gato con amigdalitis!

—Ah sí, yo también lo escuché- respondieron en coro Haruna y Fuyuka-pero fuimos más inteligentes y bajamos a las habitaciones del primer piso, por lo menos la bulla no era tan fuerte. Y no solo nosotras, sino todos los chicos. Pero cuando se quedó callado regresamos.

— ¡FUI LA UNICA QUE NO PENSÓ EN ESO!¡ mmm ¡ME MUERO DE SUEÑO!

—Mejor dejemos eso a un lado y vámonos al supermercado- Fuyuka agarro la bolsa y el dinero mientas que Haruna levantaba a una depresiva Aki. Se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron y se fueron.

* * *

—Qué bonito día- decía una radiante Natsumi- es hora de bajar al comedor, ya quiero ver que han cocinado las chicas.

Natsumi bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para ser la primera en ser servida, pero al no encontrar a nadie se enojó.

—Pero que falta de responsabilidad, ya son las 9:00 a.m. y no bajan a cocinar. HA PERO ESTO NOSE VA A QUEDAR A SI….

Justo en ese momento, Goenji se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Felizmente la ducha fría había funcionado, pero al escuchar nuevamente los gritos de Natsumi su humor se cayó por los suelos.

— ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ GRITAS AHORA!?- dijo muy ofuscado.

—Hola, Goenji. Es solo que nadie ha preparado aun el desayuno. ¡Qué barbaridad!

— ¿¡Y por eso tantos problemas!?-gruño disgustado- Simplemente agarra una sartén y empieza a cocinar tú. _Aunque pensándolo bien sería una mala idea porque sus onigiris son…_

— ¿! YOOO!?-Natsumi se notó muy ofendida con la sugerencia-En primer lugar hijito yo NO tengo por qué cocinar, para eso están Aki y las demás.

—Pues ahora no están, se fueron al supermercado. Las vi por la ventana. Así que si tienes mucha hambre agarra la sartén y cocina. _Creo que sigue siendo mala idea..._

—Pórtate bien conmigo. De hecho, ahora que estas aquí ¿Por qué no me cocinas algo?

— ¿¡TENGO PINTA DE SER TU CHEF!?

—Pues supongo que si no me haces caso cocinaré…

—UFFFFFF ¿Ves lo sencillo que es?

—Y no solo para mí sino para todos los muchachos.

¡NONONONONONONONONO!-gritó un aterrado muchacho- mejor cocino yo, no quiero tener indigestión.

Goenji se dirigió al refrigerador y saco unos cuantos huevos, harina, miel, canela, leche, una cacerola y un tenedor.

—Te parece si hago hotcakes.

—Sí, está bien.

Con sumo cuidado, rompió los huevos, los dejo caer en una cacerola y los batió suavemente por 5 minutos, los cuales impacientaron a Natsumi.

—Ok. Lo mueven y lo mueves y te tardas años ¿Y la sal?

— ¿Sal? Pero ¿No dijiste que cocinara hotcakes?

—Cambie de opinión, solo quiero huevo revuelto.

Goenji, un poco confundido, agarró el salero y añadió 3 pizcas de sal

— ¿Solo tres? Quiero más mi paladar quiere degustar

— ¡PUES SEÑORITA, SI ASI LO QUIERE!-Goenji agarró el salero, le quito la tapa y vació toda la sal al huevo-¿!Así está bien!?

—mmm…ya...sigue.

Goenji suspiró y siguió batiendo el huevo con delicadeza, haciendo que Natsumi se vuela a impacientar.

—Muy bien, ¿A qué hora le echas la leche?

— ¿Leche? ¿Quieres que le eche leche? Pero los huevos y la sal y la leche…

—No me importa, échale la leche.

Goenji, extrañado, agarró la botella de leche y vertió 2 chorritos.

-¿Solo dos? Eres un tacaño.

— ¿QUIERES LECHE? MIRA COMO LE ECHO LA LECHE- Goenji agarró todo el frasco y lo vació en la cacerola-¿YA ESTA BIEN? ¿TE GUSTA ASI TU SOPA DE HUEVO?

—Ajjjjjjj-bueno si...si…continúa.

Con el humor ya desecho, Goenji NUEVAMENTE se puso a batir la extraña mezcla de huevo, sal y leche. Si se le ocurria a la chica volver a interrumpirlo con "Y la…"

— ¿Y la canela?

Ese fue el punto. Goenji soltó es cucharón y fue directo hacia Natsumi con un aura negra y amenazante.

— ¡CANELA! ¡CANELA AL HUEVO QUE LO LLENÉ DE SAL! ¿¡COMO PUEDE UN SER HUMANO COMER ASI!?

—PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, Goenji, ¡ASI SE COMEN LOS HUEVOS EN FRANCIA!

— ¡PUES AGARRA TU AVIÓN Y VETE A FRANCIA A COMER TU ENCANELADO DE HUEVO!

Por razones de no querer aburrirte querido lector, dejaremos esta discusión aquí y veremos que están haciendo los demás chicos.

* * *

El pajarito se sintió muy ofendido. ÉL, que solo quería llenar de música el ambiente, había sido golpeado por una pantufla voladora proveniente de una adolescente maniática. AH NO, eso lo iba a tolerar, se vengaría de la forma más cruel y vil que un pajarito podría hacer. Todos sus pensamientos pararon al ver otro balcón. Se posó en él, nuevamente levantó la colita, la movió a un ladito y al otro ladito, levantó la cabecita y cuando por fin se sintió preparado, inhaló todo el aire posible y…

— ¡VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL!-*Plaf* El pajarito recibió un fuerte pelotazo de parte de Endo que lo dejo inconsciente. Endo se dio cuenta de su terrible error y trató de reanimar al pajarito.

— ¡Pajarito! ¿¡Que hago!? Reacciona...heee… ¡YA SE! Te cantare un poco...ujum...aaa

Apenas dijo la primera silaba, el pajarito abrió enormemente sus ojos y salió rápidamente de su habitación. Endo se relajó y recogió la pelota para ponerse a practicar dando pelotazos a la pared.

* * *

Se encontraba Hiroto apoyado en su balcón, tenía los ojos cerrados y la brisa jugaba con su cabello. Suspiro hondamente y al momento de abrir sus ojos apareció el pajarito muy furioso.

—Hola pajarito-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él- mira qué bonito eres ¿Me puedes cantar algo?

El pajarito, creyendo estar en un lugar seguro y apto para cantar, se poso solemnemente delante del chico. NUEVAMENTE levantó la colita, la movió a un ladito y al otro ladito, levantó la cabecita y cuando se sintió preparado, inhaló todo el aire posible y…

— ¡HIROTOOOOO!- Midorikawa entro violetamente a la habitación golpeando la puerta, provocando que Hiroto se asustara.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!-El chico se volteo rápidamente, haciendo que en el acto golpeara al pajarito y este cayera al suelo-¡Midorikawa como haces eso!…ahhh pajarito perdón yo no quise…

El pajarito se levantó todo mareado y se fue volando como pudo. Pensó que irse de ese lugar sería la mejor cosa que pudiera hacer.

— ¡Midorikawa, no hagas eso me asustaste y también al pajarito!

—Tú lo golpeaste yo no

—Bueno, olvídalo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Aki. Haruna y Fuyuka se fueron al supermercado hace media hora y todavía no vuelven ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

—Baja a la cocina, de seguro hay comida en el refrigerador.

—Es que abajo Natsumi y Goenji se están peleando y dan mucho miedo.

Hiroto se alarmó e inmediatamente agarro de la mano a Midorikawa y bajaron a la cocina.

Al llegar, encontraron a todos los chicos mirando la discusión con interés. Cada pregunta que Hiroto hacía sobre la discusión de esos dos, recibía la misma pregunta: "Ya estaban peleando cuando bajamos y no podemos acercarnos por miedo a que nos maten" Hiroto y su acompañante se sumaron a la multitud de espectadores para presenciar el acto.

**Con Natsumi y Goengi…**

— ¿¡PUES SABES QUE TENGO YO QUE TÚ NO TIENES!? ¡TENGO UNA MANSIÓN Y UNA LIMUSINA PARA MI SOLITA!

— ¿¡AH SI!? ¿¡PUES SABES QUE TENGO YO QUE TU NO TIENES!? ¡UNA HERMANITA QUE ME QUIERE Y QUE ME RECIBE CADA VEZ QUE LLEGO A CASA! Ni tu perro te recibe así

— ¡ES PORQUE YO NO TENGO PERRO!

— ¡Y YO SI TENGO! Jajajajajaja

— ¿¡PUES SABES QUE TENGO YO QUE TU NO TIENES!?…YO…

— ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- Fubuki se acercó y se puso en medio de ambos- no resolverán nada así. Dense las manos y hagan las paces.

Al no recibir respuesta, Fubuki los tomo a cada uno de los brazos y los junto es un abrazo, dejándolos completamente atónitos a ambos y provocando las risas de los demás chicos-Así se quedan toda la mañana y si se separan o vuelven a pelear le diré al entrenador Kudo que estuvieron molestando a Fuyuka , le hicieron llorar y le robaron su dinero.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-dijeron a coro los dos muchachos.

—Pues poniendo mi "carita" me va a creer. Funciona en muchos niveles. (recordando temporada 2 XD)

Los dos dejaron de forcejear y se fueron como Fubuki los había dejado: "abrazados"

—Fubuki, eres un genio-Midorikawa corrió para darle un abrazo, Fubuki abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, pero para su sorpresa el abrazo era para el refrigerador.

—Vamos a ver que hay me muero de hambre- Kageyama corrió hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió. Los chicos se acercaron y empezaron a comer lo que encontraban.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron las tres managers con sus bolsas de compras. Las tres se veían muy ilusionadas, cosa que provocó curiosidad en los chicos.

—Adivinen-dijo alegremente Aki- tendremos vecinos.

— ¿Vecinos?-dijeron a coro los chicos.

—Sí, ¡qué emoción!

—Eso es imposible- en ese momento aparecieron Natsumi y goenji- mi padre dijo este lugar era solo para nosotros.

—Bueno Natsumi, pero…espera… ¿¡POR QUE TU Y GOENJI ESTAN ASI!?

—Larga historia…NO PREGUNTES- Goenji se veía realmente irritado.

—Está bien. Pero en este momento se están acomodando.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?- Dijo Endo- Tal vez jueguen futbol.

—Ya los conocen

— ¿Qué?

—Haruya Nagumo y Suzuno Fusuke-dijeron en coro la chicas.

* * *

¿Qué pasara con los chico? ¿Cuál será la venganza del pajarito? ¿Comó seran los vecinos? Todas las dudas resueltas para el prox. Cap.

* * *

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ****LEVEL 5**

Aquí me quedo. No sé si me quedo bien, pero eso me lo dicen ustedes. Acepto sugerencias.

Este capitulo no tuvo mucho contenido de risa, pero el próximo si lo tendra y apareceran todos los personajes. Adios y espero review alguno.

CUIDENSE


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Buenos dias, tardes, noches o algo. Bueno, me alegra mucho que les haya encantado me animó leer sus comentarios, asi que aquí tenemos el capitulo 2.

Disclaimaer: Todo le pertenece a Level-5

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

—Bueno Natsumi, pero…espera… ¿¡POR QUE TU Y GOENJI ESTAN ASI!?

—Larga historia…NO PREGUNTES- Goenji se veía realmente irritado.

—Está bien. Pero en este momento se están acomodando.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?- Dijo Endo- Tal vez jueguen futbol.

—Ya los conocen

— ¿Qué?

—Haruya Nagumo y Suzuno Fusuke-dijeron en coro la chicas.

**CAPITULO 2**

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio?-Endo aún no salía de su sorpresa.

—De hecho, capitán-recalcó Haruna- también están con Aphrodi y estarán justo al frente de nosotros.

— ¡GENIAL! Podremos invitarlos a jugar y a comer y a dialogar y a muchas otras cosas-Endo desbordaba energía y felicidad.

— ¿Y saben porque se vinieron a este lugar?-Hiroto tenía una tremenda curiosidad-digo, estamos casi a las afueras de la cuidad y que yo sepa Nagumo y Suzuno no pueden estar juntos en un mismo lugar porque se estalla una guerra mundial y dudo mucho que Aphrodi los controle.

—No estoy segura-dijo Haruna, pero ya le preguntaremos cuando terminen. Además ¿Dónde está Kazemaru?

—Estaba con nosotros.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal mostrando a un alegre Kazemaru. El chico camino hacia donde estaba el grupo y se sentó de lo más cómodo en el sofá.

—Kazemaru ¿Dónde estabas y como saliste?

—Es raro que esos tres no se estén peleando-dijo casi en un susurro-es sospechoso que hayan venido hasta este lugar. Creo que están tramando algo.

— ¡KAZEMARU! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Chicos, ¿Ya está el desayuno listo?

— ¡KAZEMARU! ¡NO ME IGNORES!

—OH, Vamos Haruna espera un poco, estoy pensando.

— ¡Kazemaru!-esta vez habló Sakuma-¿Los viste? ¿Viste que estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban acompañados?

Los demás chicos se acercaron rápidamente para escuchar las preguntas que les daría el querido jugador, provocando tanta incomodidad en este que se irritó.

— ¿¡Y YO QUE VOY A SABER!? ¡NI QUE FUERA CHISMOSO! ¿COMO ME VOY A ESTAR FIJANDO EN ELLOS? ¿QUE NO VIERON QUE ACABO DE LLEGAR?-en ese momento Kazemaru bajo la voz y siguió hablando- Pero creo que están con un adulto, probablemente su entrenador… ¡CREO!

— ¡AH! ya-respondieron a coro los demás-¿Y cómo estaban vestidos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran? ¿Estaban alegres o molestos?

— ¡YA, DEJENME! ¿¡QUE ME PREGUNTA!? ¿¡SERE CHISMOSO O QUE COSA!? ¿¡NO LES DIGO QUE ACABO DE LLEGAR!?... Pero parecen que pretenden quedarse mucho tiempo porque traen muchas maletas y no parece que estén muy ansiosos de entablar conversación… ¡CREO!

—mmm… ¿Vinieron en auto, en bus en qué?

—AHHHH… ¿¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO SOY CHISMOSO!? ¿¡YO ME VOY A ESTAR FIJANDO SI TIENEN AUTO O NO!?... Pero creo que vinieron en el auto del entrenador que es un Toyota del 72, color blanco humo, con tubo de escape averiado, motor malogrado y le robaron el espejo retrovisor… ¡CREO!

—Ah…ya…Kazemaru-dijo en tono amenazante Fudo-¿Y que mas crees?

— ¡NO SOY UN FISGÓN! ¡NO SE NADA!...

—1…2…3… ¡NO DIJISTE NADA!... ¡NO SABES NADA MAS! Qué curioso que eres.

— ¡NO SOY CURIOSO!

— ¡KAZEMARU!-dijo una enojada Aki-¿Cómo nos vas a contar así a medias ¿AH? ¿Ahora como vamos a saber más? ¡Ya nos abriste el apetito de la curiosidad!

— ¡Y TODAVIA SE MOLESTAN!

— ¡CALLATE!-Aki se puso a pensar en cómo podrían acercarse a ellos— ¡YA SE! Usemos el viejo truco del "pastel del buen vecino"

— ¿El viejo truco del "pastel del buen vecino"?-todos los presentes estaban muy confundidos.

— ¡SI!-dijo con un tono aniñado- prepararé un pastel de chocolate y se los llevaré. Cuando esté con ellos trataré de sacarles información, regreso y les cuento.

— ¡Excelente idea Aki!-respondió Haruna-te ayudaremos.

—Las tres gerentes empezaron a preparar el pastel. Al terminarlo, Aki lo agarró con sumo cuidado y se lo llevó. Pasaron 30 minutos y Aki aun no llegaban. Los chicos se sentaron en la sala principal muy inquietos. De repente, tocaron la puerta, Haruna fue alegremente a abrirla y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Aki totalmente embarrada con chocolate.

—Ya llegue-dijo con un tono que amenazaba llanto.

— ¡AKI!-dijo un preocupado Endo-¿Qué te pasó?

— ¡SE SUPONE QUE EL PASTEL ERA PARA LOS CHICOS NO PARA QUE TE LO COMIERAS TU!-dijo Fudo con un tono burlón

—CÁLLATE, pude entablar conversación solo con Aphrodi. Haruya y Suzuno estaban jugando futbol y la pelota vino hacia mí justo en el momento que le iba a entregar el pastel y me embarré. Fue un accidente.

— ¡UN ACCIDENTE!-Kido estaba muy molesto-¡PUES A MI NO ME PARECE NINGUN ACCIDENTE! Mírate ¡NI SIQUIERA TE AYUDARON A LIMPIARTE! ¡VOY AHORA MISMO A ENSEÑARLES MODALES!

Kido salió rápidamente del lugar dejando impresionados a los muchachos, mientras tanto Aki se fue a tomarse una ducha. Nuevamente los chicos se quedaron en la sal principal esperando. Tanto era el silencio que Midorikawa se paró en el centro y empezó a hablar.

—Muchachos, tengo algo que decirles…un secreto.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?-Endo siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y no dudo en saber que le pasaba.

—Pues...verán…yo he estado pensando…hace tiempo que quiero lanzarme como cantante.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-todos los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Tu, cantante? No me hagas reír- Natsumi empezó a mofarse del "absurdo sueño"

—Pero yo canto bien bonito, de hecho, siempre ensayo en mi cuarto… ¡HASTA CUANDO TU Y GOENJI SEGUIRAN ABRAZADOS!

— ¡DILE A FUBUKI QUE NOS QUITE SU AMENAZA Y LO HAREMOS!-Goenji estaba realmente furioso-¡ADEMAS TODO FUE CULPA DE NATSUMI!

— ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU NO SABES COCINAR!

— ¡MIRA QUIEN DICE DE SABER COCINAR! ¡LA SEÑORITA QUE COME HUEVO, SAL, LECHE…Y CANELA!

—Nunca lo haré, así aprenderán a estar en paz-Fubuki estallaba en carcajadas-Dejemos eso. Sigue contándonos de tu sueño, Midorikawa.

—Bien, siempre he ensayado y me gustaría que me dieran su punto de vista. Les cantare un villancico.

Todos los chicos aceptaron. Midorikawa tomo todo el aire posible, puso su mano como si estuviera agarrando un micrófono y carraspeó la garganta. Entonces empezó a cantar.

— Con mi burrito sabaneeero voy camino a Belén, con mi burrito sabaneeero voy camino de Belén, si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén. El lucerito mañaneeeero ilumina mi sendero si me ven voy camino de Belén si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Beléeeeeeen…..duki duki duki duki,duki daaaaa apúrate mi burrito que ya vamos a llegaaaaar….

Ese fue el punto. Definitivamente fue lo más espelúznate que sus oídos habían escuchado. Natsumi y Goenji apretaron más el abrazo en el que estaban. Midorikawa era lindo, tierno y decidido…pero su voz NO.

— Midorikawa…será mejor que te calles-Fudo nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar como ahora.

— ¿LES GUSTÓ?- sus ojitos de cachorro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hicieron que los chicos no tuvieran más remedio que decir:

—HER-MO-SO-todos aplaudieron y silbaron, más de uno fue a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo. Midorikawa se sentía el rey del mundo.

— ¿Dices que ensayas en tu cuarto?-dijo Haruna

—Sí, todos los días y con coreografia.

—Entonces ¿Sabes qué? Tu cuarto te da suerte. Ve a tu cuarto a cantar, enciérrate con candado y no salgas.

—Está bien. Me voy a ensayar muy bien y no los voy a defraudar.

—Sabemos que triunfará-respondió Hiroto-Ese es tu futuro Mido eres un cantante maravilloso.

Cuando Mido (lo voy a llamar así su nombre es muy largo) desapareció. Todos los chicos empezaron a gritar. Justo en ese momento, por la puerta apareció Kido todo sucio y desarreglado. Parecía que lo habían asaltado o algo peor.

—Auch…que dolor… ¡OIGAN! Vengan ayúdenme que me desarmo… ¿Qué les pasa?

– ¿¡QUE NOS PASA!?-Fudo estaba con un aura negra y asesina-¡NOS DIO NAUSEA EN EL OIDO! eso nos pasa.

— ¡HERMANO!-Haruna se acerco rápidamente a abrazarlo-¿Que te ocurrió?

—Pues nuestros queridos vecinos me "invitaron a jugar futbol" y me masacraron sin piedad.

—Nosotros estamos más masacrados que tú. Midorikawa dijo que quería ser cantante y nos mostro su canción y CANTABA FEO….

—mmm. Qué pena que no lo escuche.

—No lo hagas. Si quieres conservar tus oídos santos e inmaculados.

—Bueno. Mejor vamos al jardín, así se sentirán mejor.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín lentamente, mientras que por una ventana el pajarito reía malvadamente (si eso era posible). Tenía un plan para su venganza y no iba a dudar en utilizarlo.

* * *

**Shigatsu.- *mirada nerviosa***

**Fudo.- ¿A ti que rayos te pasa?**

**Shigatsu.- ¿¡ACASO NO LEISTE EL CAPITULO!?**

**Fudo.- Me lo salte.**

**Shigatsu.- Me siento mal. No tiene risa no tiene nada.**

**Fudo.- Entonces no debiste escribirlo, comedia basura y barata no es bueno para los lecto…**

**Shigatsu.- *golpeándolo con un mazo* Enserio los siento a aquellos que esperaban más, es solo que necesitaba seguir explicando que es lo que va a ocurrir en todo el fic. Ya tenemos a los vecinos acomodados, a midorikawa cantante, a endo rockero que se irá desarrollando, kazemaru ya está en su papel, con natsumi y goenji tengo muchas ideas que debo organizar, el pajarito empezara a tramar su venganza, el papel se sakuma también se irá desarrollando. Absolutamente todos tienen un papel importante y mi prioridad es hacerlos reír. Son muchas cosas para ordenar y este capítulo me sirvió para eso. Espero su paciencia. Algo más, me gustaría que en los review me digan que parte les gusto mas.**

**Fudo.- *recuperándose del golpe*Mas te vale no ponerme en algo que manche ni buen nombre.**

**Shigatsu.- Tu no me mandas…de echo me has dado una gran idea *mirada psicótica***

**Fudo.-Por que siento que algo malo me va a pasar…**

**Shigatsu .-Cuidense…no veremos luego *persiguiendo a Fudo con una sierra eléctrica***


	3. nota de la autora

**¡Hola!**

Gracias a todos por los review y sus apoyos y ánimos , realmente me hacen sentir con ganas de seguir el fic.

Pero últimamente estoy teniendo muchos problemas que por razones personales no las dire, asi que a mas tardar el capitulo de este fic seras subido el sábado 12. Espero su paciencia por favor. Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y si quieren me pueden dejar sus ideas para el fic o sugerencias, yo ya vere como arreglarmelas. Pero es cierto lo que dicen la vida no es color rosa, pero no dejare que me afecte y que me quite el humor...¡LA ALEGRIA PREVALECERÁ SOBRE EL DRAMA! ¡Caerán ante el poder de la risa! juas juas juas juas... *risa malvada*

Les deseo lo mejor para este año. Cuidense mucho no veremos luego adios.

Shigatsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fudo.- Otro extraño capítulo. Tampoco me da risa.**

**Shigatsu.- *leyendo el capítulo* pues está bien, creo. Aun estoy molesta.**

**Fudo.- ¡YO QUE RAYOS TE HICE!**

**Shigatsu.- Insultaste mi fic… ¡NADIE LE DICE ESTÚPIDA Y BARATA EXCEPTO YO! **

**Fudo.- Y los críticos…**

**Shigatsu.- Cállate.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecens a Akihiro Hino y Level-5**

**Shigatsu.- Si me perteneciera seria así como en mi fic.**

**Fudo.- Nadie vería la serie.**

**Shigatsu.- ¡COMIENZA!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

—Auch…que dolor… ¡OIGAN! Vengan ayúdenme que me desarmo… ¿Qué les pasa?

– ¿¡QUE NOS PASA!?-Fudo estaba con un aura negra y asesina-¡NOS DIO NAUSEA EN EL OIDO! eso nos pasa.

— ¡HERMANO!-Haruna se acerco rápidamente a abrazarlo-¿Que te ocurrió?

—Pues nuestros queridos vecinos me "invitaron a jugar futbol" y me masacraron sin piedad.

—Nosotros estamos más masacrados que tú. Midorikawa dijo que quería ser cantante y nos mostro su canción y CANTABA FEO….

—mmm. Qué pena que no lo escuche.

—No lo hagas. Si quieres conservar tus oídos santos e inmaculados.

—Bueno. Mejor vamos al jardín, así se sentirán mejor.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín lentamente, mientras que por una ventana el pajarito reía malvadamente (si eso era posible). Tenía un plan y no iba a dudar en utilizarlo. …..

**CAPITULO 3  
**

El aire fresco y el aroma de las flores relajaron rápidamente a los chicos. Muchas emociones en unas horas se fueron disipando hasta quedar en una hermosa paz…excepto para dos chicos.

—Ya me dio calor-Natsumi se quejaba una y otra vez en la cara de Goenji, que este ya estaba al tope del enojo.

— ¡Y A MI QUE ME DICES! ¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TU GENIAL IDEA DE HACERME TU CHEF NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!-Definitivamente el chico sabia que ese no era su día.

—En primer lugar TÚ te ofreciste a cocinar. El que no sepas hacerlo no es mi problema.

—Mire princesa: En primer lugar me ofrecí porque comer tu comida nos hubiera mandado directamente al baño, en segundo lugar yo cocino perfectamente bien, y en tercero... ¡AMÁRRATE EL CABELLO QUE ME LO ESTOY COMIENDO!

—AJJJJJJ… ¡CON RAZÓN SENTÍA HUMEDO EL CABELLO! ¡ME LO ESTAS LLENANDO DE SALIVA!

—Siéntete privilegiada de que sea mi saliva.

—Eres un asqueroso.

* * *

— ¿No crees que fuiste muy lejos al ponerlos así?- Sakuma observaba con preocupación la escena de Natsumi y Goenji.

—Para nada, de hecho, creo que lo hare más seguido- el muchacho veía con satisfacción y risas la divertida discusión entre ambos chicos-El lado bueno es que ya no se están peleando.

—Sí, pero si el entrenador los ve así pensara mal y los castigará severamente.

—No lo creo, todavía vuelven en la tarde y solo estarán así hasta el medio día.

—Por lo que veo…estas demente.

Fubuki se sentó tranquilamente en su hamaca, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. El muchacho supo exactamente que el sonido señalaba que le habían enviado un mensaje así que tranquilamente miró y…

— ¿Ocurre algo?-Sakuma notó la cara de extraña cara de alegría que había puesto Fubuki-¿Qué pasó? Tu cara esta rara y… ¿Fubuki?

*Plaf*Fubuki cayó al suelo desmallado como una estatua con su divertida mueca de alegría, Sakuma suspiró alarmado y la curiosidad le embargó por saber la causa de su desmayo, así que decidió leer el mensaje, el cual decía así:

"Felicidades, aceptamos su petición de modelaje para nuestro próximo comercial. Le llamaremos nuevamente por el teléfono de su residencia y lo iremos a buscar. Gracias de antemano por su colaboración en este excelente comercial con hermosas modelos. Recuerde estar preparado". ATTE. El director.

*Plaf* Sakuma cayó al suelo con una sonrisa aún mas graciosa que la de Fubuki.

—Chicas…modelos…comercial…famoso…dinero…AHHH. Ese comercial debe ser mío-Sakuma agarró a Fubuki y se lo llevó hacia el edificio. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se fue sigilosamente.

* * *

Cerca de la pileta, se encontraban Aki, Haruna, Kido y Endo sentados tomando sol. Aki no dejada de mirar su celular y soltar un suspiro de resignación. Endo notó aquella actuación y decidió preguntar lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Ocurre algo Aki?

— ¿Ahh? No…nada, descuida-Aki sonrió levemente haciendo que Endo se calmara y volviera a recostarse en su silla- _¿Por qué no llama? Se supone que hoy me iba a dar la respuesta. Espero que no les haya ocurrido nada._

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar. Aki realmente feliz contestó.

— ¿Hola? Qué bueno, me preocupó que no llamaras y…

— ¡Hola Aki! Soy yo. ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¡ENDO! ¡CUELGA EL CELULAR AHORA MISMO! Estoy a tu costado ¡POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO!

—Ashhhh. Aguafiestas.

— ¡Cállense!-grito molesto Kido-dejen dormir en paz.

—Hermano, no reniegues, te hará daño.

— ¡No oíste que quiere silencio! ¡Cállate!-Endo le gritó a Haruna tan fuerte que hizo que la menor se intimidara. Kido NO paso por alto eso, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia Endo con un aura amenazante.

— ¡Se puede saber por qué le gritaste de esa forma a MI hermana!

— ¡AL FIN! ¿¡QUE NO QUERIAS SILENCIO!?-Endo no se dejo intimidar y fue directo a Kido.

— ¡TE MATO!

— ¡INTENTALO!

— ¡POR NARNIAAAAAAAAA!-Kido sacó una espada y la blandió con mucha fuerza.

— ¡ALALAYLALALAYLALALAYLALALALA Y!- Endo sacó otra espada con un fuerte grito de guerra amazónico.

— ¡Hermano!

—Endo, Kido ya basta de…ah…ay…. ¡A LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

* * *

**En las siguiente escena…**

—Oíste la parte en la que cantó "El lucerito mañanero ilumina mi sendero, si me ven voy camino de Belén" Rayos, fue la parte más espeluznante de la canción-Someoka reía al recordar la canción de Midorikawa.

—No me lo recuerdes-respondió Tsunami-no parecía que estuviera cantando. De hecho, a su lado Endo canta como un soprano. Yo sé lo que te digo, eso no es voz ¡ESO NO ES NADA!

—Tsunami, no seas tan malo con el muchacho-alegó Fudo en tono de burla- solo quiere ser cantante. Estoy seguro que tú quisiste serlo de pequeño.

—Por favor, Fudo, a poco tú sabes de música.

— ¡Por supuesto!-dijo Fudo con un tono de orgullo-no solo me dedico al fútbol, sino también a descubrir cantantes.

— ¿De verdad?-dijo Tsunami y Someoka al unísono.

— ¡Por supuesto! Díganme ¿Ustedes conocen al grupo koreano Big Bang?

—Claro que sí

—Son cantantes porque me hicieron caso. ¿Conocen a las Berryz Kobou?

—Sí.

—Están juntas porque me hicieron caso. ¿Conocen a Whitney Houston?

—Sí. Fue una de las mejores cantantes del mundo. (que en paz descanse -_-)

—Fue cantante porque me hizo caso. ¿Ustedes conocen a Justin Bieber?

— ¿¡TÚ LO LANZASTE DE CANTANTE!?-ambos muchachos tenían llamas al rojo vivo en los ojos.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Yo lo amenacé, le roge, le supliqué que no se lance de cantante y sin embargo no me hizo caso!

— ¡TU NOS CONDENASTE, FUDO! ¡CONDENASTE AL MUNDO ENTERO!- Los dos chicos se abalanzaron contra Fudo, este no logro escapar y la pelea fue envuelta por una gran nube de polvo.

(si eres admiradora de justin, por favor no me mates.)

* * *

Goenji y Natsumi se encontraban en la sala principal, delante del gran reloj esperando con ansias que den las 12:00 a.m

— ¿Estás listo chico saliva?-Natsumi miraba fervientemente el gran reloj.

— ¡Mas que listo histérica!-ambos muchachos no despegaron los ojos del reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos. El Minutero siguió avanzando hasta que…

—3…2…1…y… ¡LIBRES! — ¡Al fin soy libre!-Goenji exclamaba lleno de alegría-si estaba 5 minutos más contigo me hubiera vuelto loco. — ¡Eres un conchudo!-gruño Natsumi-me voy. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Tu eres una enfermedad infecciosa, niñita!

— ¿¡PUES SABES QUE SOY YO QUE TÚ NO ERES!? Soy hermosa y hablo inglés.

— ¡Pues yo soy famoso y hablo portugués!

— ¡No te soporto!

— ¡Yo tampoco! Es más, dime tu completo para poder poner nombre a mis pesadillas.

— ¡QUE ME DIJESTE! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES PORQUE TODOS LAS PERSONAS PIENSAN QUE SOY BUENA! ¿ENTENDISTE?

—Jajajaja solo ve preguntar a todos los muchachos a ver qué opinan.

—Trato hecho-ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia el jardín, sumidos en un nuevo enfrentamiento.

* * *

Por toda la casona se podía oír los incesantes pasos de Sakuma frente al teléfono. Si quería el comercial, tenía que permanecer en alerta y evitar que Fubuki se acercara a él.

— ¿Qué haces, Sakuma?-para su mala suerte, Fubuki apareció.

—Nada, solo estoy aquí de pasadita.

— ¿Me harías el favor de llamarme si suena el teléfono?

—Claro, claro. Yo te llamo. Ve afuera con el grupo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sakuma contestó dándose con la sorpresa de que era el director del comercial que lo recogería en cinco minutos. Al llegar, Sakuma salió a hurtadillas. El director no le dedico mirada y se lo llevó.

— ¿Eres Shiro Fubuki?

—Emmm

—Listo, si eres. Espero que te hallas grabado tus líneas.

Con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, Sakuma cerró lentamente la puerta.

* * *

**Fudo.- No me dio risa.  
**

**Shigatsu.- * contando dinero* **

**Fudo.- ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AHORA!**

**Shigatsu.- Juntando dinero… necesito más material para el fic **

**Fudo.- Bah…como si las revistas de condorito, las historieta de domingo, chespirito , los clown, gaturro y Calvin y Hoobes te ayudaran en algo.**

**Shigatsu.- ¡POR SUPESTO Y TODO LO QUE LES OCURRE ES ESENCIAL PARA ESTE FIC!**

**Fudo.- Solo ellos me dan risa...tu no.**

**Shigatsu.- ¡Yo doy risa! Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ellos dan mucha risa**

**Fudo.- ¿A que sí?**

***Asintiendo al unísono***

**A todos los lectores de este fic quiero agradecerles sus reviews que me levantan el ánimo y animan a seguir el fic. Enserio se les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ya saben, por favor en los review escriban que parte les gustó y tal vez tengan ideas no sé, me las pueden dejar; también me encantaría que me dieran puntos de vista.**

**También quiero darles gracias a ****SAKURITA CHIBI** , **VALEN MIZUKOSHI**** y ****NORMAVANESSA2000**** por sus palabras de aliento, me sacaron unas sonrisas. **

**Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo. Tengo planeado que sea largo porque se resolverán muchas cosas y habrá más enredos…más humor. Los quiero. **

**¡SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón, PERDON, me fui de viaje y no tuve internet por ese tiempo, pero sin más aquí está el capítulo. Perdón pero fue algo hecho con poca inspiración. Gracias por sus review me levantan el ánimo para seguír escribiendo n.n.

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

**¡COMIENZA!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sakuma contestó dándose con la sorpresa de que era el director del comercial que lo recogería en cinco minutos. Al llegar, Sakuma salió a hurtadillas. El director no le dedico mirada y se lo llevó. — ¿Eres Shiro Fubuki? —Emmm… —Listo, si eres. Espero que te hallas grabado tus líneas. Con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, Sakuma cerró lentamente la puerta.

**CAPITULO 4**

—Perfecto, ya estoy listo; es hora de mostrarles lo mucho que mejore.

Con el ego en el cielo, Midorikawa se dirigió hacia el jardín para mostrarles a sus amigos la nueva canción que había ensayado, pero para su sorpresa el jardín estaba vacío.

— ¿Dónde están?-en ese momento, el muchacho escucho un par de voces procedentes de la pileta. Movido por la curiosidad, se dirigió hacia la pileta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los chicos amontonados alrededor de Kido y Endo animándolos en su "batalla épica".

— ¡DALE! ¡No te dejes, Endo!-gritaba a todo un pulmón un pequeño grupo alentando a Endo.

— ¡En la yugular! ¡LA YUGULAR!-gritaba otro grupo alentando a Kido.

—Kido, Endo ¡Deténganse!-Aki se interpuso en medio de ambos-no se peleen, por favor solo es una tontería.

—Nada de tontería, le enseñare a respetar a ese niño-repuso Kido

—No soy niño, soy grande - Endo fue directamente hacia Kido, este al tratar de detenerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayeron dentro de la pileta.

—Hay por el amor de Dios, ¡NO!-gritó Kido saliendo con ayuda de Haruna.

— ¡Esta fría!-se quejo Endo-bueno Aki, eso cuenta como baño.

—Nada de baño, te me vas a duchar ahora mismo.

—Ash, aguafiestas.

—Vamos chicos-dijo Fuyupe-ustedes son amigos, casi hermanos. No se peleen y firmen un acuerdo de paz.

—Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Kido- Endo, ¿Firmamos la paz?

— ¿La Paz? No, no podemos-Endo hablo con un tono de seriedad que alarmo a todos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No podemos firmar la Paz, le pertenece a Bolivia; seguro los Bolivianos ya lo firmaron y nosotros no…

— ¡No se refiere a eso!-gruño el estratega-se refiere a… ¿Cómo te explico? Pues, ¡Usar la pipa de la Paz! ¿Quieres?

— ¿La pipa de la paz? ¿¡Quieres que fumemos!? Oye no…

— ¡NO! La pipa era el símbolo de paz los indios apaches.

— ¿¡Los indios fumaban!? Yo no hago eso, no señor.

—Olvídalo, contigo no se puede.

—Hermano-susurro Haruna-por favor basta de esto, dense las manos amístense.

Kido y Endo respiraron profundamente y ya animados se tomaron las manos prometiendo nunca más volver a pelear.

—Eso es una hermosa amistad-canturreó Kogure-ahora Fudo, devuélvenos el dinero de las apuestas.

—Tch, Kogure, me las pagaras.

—Bueno, ahora si atención-Midorikawa se paro en medio del gentío tratando de llamar la atención-he preparado una nueva canción, ahora voy a cantar.

— ¡Espera!-grito Aki-no puedes cantar, el almuerzo es en media hora y…debemos irnos a cocinar.

— ¿¡TE AYUDO!?-gritaron al unisonó los muchachos. Acto seguido entraron al edificio dejando al pobre Mido completamente solo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no llama?-Fubuki daba vueltas en su mismo lugar esperando impaciente que el teléfono sonara. El pobre no sabe lo que nosotros sabemos ¿verdad querido lector?

—Fubuki ¿Estás bien?-dijo Fuyuka al ver al muchacho muy preocupado-he notado tu extraño comportamiento, cuéntamelo tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No es nada…aunque-después de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió contarle a la muchacha del comercial con lujo de detalles.

— ¡Eso es genial! Pero ¿De qué se tratará?

—Es un comercial de perfume con los actores de crepúsculo.

¡PLOT! La manager cayó al suelo desmayada por la mención de su palabra sagrada "crepúsculo"

—Jejejeje, con lo tanto que ama esos chicos, pobre-Fubuki la alzo y la puso delicadamente en el sofá, luego regreso hacia su lugar en el teléfono.

* * *

—Muy bien, ¿Qué cocinamos?-Haruna, Natsumi y Aki estaban en la cocina con sus mandiles, listas para cocinar.

—Quiero cocinar algo nuevo, tengo un libro de recetas ¿Lo vemos?-Aki mostro su preciado librito a las dos chicas.

—Ninguno me llama la atención-gruño Natsumi-mejor, Aki, invéntate un receta o algo.

—Pero me llevaría horas.

—Ay niña, agarra…no sé…frejoles, carne, tomate, sal, canela, cebolla, huevo ¡Tienes muchas cosas en la despensa!

—Tú eres capaz de cocinar eso-dijo Goenji en tono de burla

— ¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!? –de la frente de Natsumi se asomo una venita.

—Vigilando que no te acerques a la comida.

— ¿Sabes qué? No pienso seguir aguantándote. Le diré a papá que te cancele la estancia.

—Adelante, hazlo; así me alejo de ti.

—Eres un… Vete al Infierno.

—Estoy contigo-contesto Goenji-eso es prácticamente lo mismo.

—Oye Aki-susurro Haruna-mientras estos dos discuten que el infierno es estar el uno con el otro, decidamos que cocinar…

* * *

**Una hora después…**

Todos los muchachos se acomodaron en el comedor principal. La comida fue llegando poco a poco. Justo antes de empezar a comer, Haruna se dio cuenta de que faltaban Kazemaru y Sakuma.

— ¿Alguien sabe donde están esos dos?

— ¡Ya llegue!- Kazemaru apareció en la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia su asiento en el comedor.

—Kazemaru, ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la casa de los vecinos, nos han invitado a cenar esta noche.

—Genial, ¿Que te dijeron?

—Nada mas, ahora comamos todos ¡AL ATAQUE CHICOS!

—Noooo…-grito Haruna-falta Sakuma.

—No importa ¡AL ATAQUE CHICOS!

—Noooo…debemos dar las gracias.

—Itadakimasu…listo ¡AL ATAQUE CHICOS!

—Noooo...

— ¿Ahora qué?-gritaron los desesperados hambrientos.

—Una buena comida lleva música de fondo, pongan música.

—Listo ¡AL ATAQUE CHICOS!

—Noooo…falta…

— ¿Qué falta, querida?-dijo amenazantemente Fudo-habla rápido que quiero devorarme la pechuga de pollo que me tocó.

—Olvídenlo. Ya que. Ah ¡Que viva la comida!

— ¡Viva!-todos los presentes empezaron a degustar su comida.

* * *

Después del menú, los chicos hicieron la acostumbrada rutina de irse a la sala principal a descansar. En medio de la calma, se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, apareciendo el entrenador Kudo y Hibiki.

— ¡Entrenador!-grito Endo – que bueno que regresaron ¿Cómo les fue en el doctor?

—A mi bien, pero a Hibiki…

—Quiero ir al baño

—Ya lo llevé.

— ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

—Hibiki está completamente bien, solo sufre dolores por la edad, nada más. Pero creo que se tomo muy enserio lo de la edad porque su comportamiento esta raro.

—Quiero ir al baño

— ¡Que ya lo lleve!

—Entrenador Kudo-dijo Tobitaka-yo lo ayudare a cuidarlo. Usted sabe que él es como un padre para mí y no será molestia alguna.

—Me harías un gran favor.

—Quiero ir al baño.

— ¡Llévalo!

Con sumo cuidado, Tobitaka agarro a Hibiki y se lo llevó por el pasillo.

— ¡Por fin!-suspiró aliviado el hombre, sin dejar de mostrar su acostumbrada seriedad-por cierto, jóvenes, fuimos invitados a cenar por los muchachos del equipo de Corea. Todavía falta, pero aliste ropa limpia y no hagan el ridículo ¿Entendiste, Endo?

—Entrenador-llamó Kazemaru- yo creo que es una trampa. Estuve con ellos en su edificio y me di cuenta que el único que sabía de la cena ere Aphrodi, Nagumo no tenía la intención de vernos y Gazelle nos pasa por alto. Es algo sospechoso.

—Estuviste fisgoneando otra vez ¿verdad?-el entrenador demostró enojo en su mirada.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO SOY UN CHISMOSO!

—Si te hace sentir mejor, enviemos a dos personas para que averigüe-el entrenador dejo la elección a sus muchachos, los cuales los decidieron jugando "piedra, papel y tijera", quedando como los elegidos Natsumi y Goenji.

—Ustedes van. Irán encubiertos como pareja.

— ¿¡Que!? Eso por qué-gritaron los muchachos.

—Porque a Ahprodi le gusta el romance y las cosas cursis, si lo chantajean hablará.

—Me niego-dijo firmemente Natsumi.

–Yo también-Goenji utilizó el mismo tomo que Natsumi.

—Entrenador-dijo Fubuki mirando con cara de amenaza a los dos chicos-¿Sabía que Natsumi y Goenji molestaron a Fuyu…

— ¡Ya! Lo haremos ¡LO HAREMOS!

—Bien, ahora vallan y actúen como ilusos.

**En la casa del vecino…**

—Así que son pareja…que hermoso-Aphrodi puso una cara de pura felicidad-¡Que hermoso! Yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Nagumo, Gazelle, vengan rápido y miren a esta pareja.

— ¿Pareja?- la cara de Nagumo mostraba desagrado-que ridículo, yo creía que terminarías con la niña esa de pelo azul. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿¡HARUNA!?-No…es solo mi amiga y tiene más cercanía con Sakuma y Fudo.

—Bueno, a mí me da igual…y… ¿Es que toda la vida te quedaras callado, Gazelle?

—Solo hablo para decir cosas del lugar, y en esta oportunidad digo que tengo hambre.

—Eso es correcto-dijo Goenji- quiero un bocadillo ¡Mujer, hazme un sándwich!

— ¿¡Que cosa!?-grito Natsumi-No hare eso, tienes manos. Prepárate tú y a mí también.

—Oye, ese es tu trabajo.

— ¿Mi trabajo? Ni un pan con mantequilla te voy a hacer ¿Entendiste?

—Chicos, cálmense-Aphrodi intentaba calmar las cosas, pero hacia todo lo contrario.

—No entiendo por qué estoy contigo ¡No te soporto!

—Yo tampoco… ¡Terminamos!

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado!

—Un momento… ¿no son parejas?

—Por supuesto que no, nos vamos de aquí.

Ambos muchachos se fueron completamente enojados, dejando a los tres muchachos fuera del lugar.

**Con los demás…**

—Que sea la última vez que los ponemos juntos. Lo arruinaron-todos los presentes derramaron una gotita por la sien.

—Ahhh, los romances adolescentes-suspiró Hibiki- recuerdo que cuando tenía mi corazón original…

— ¡Que ya le dije que está bien, caramba!

— ¿¡Qué cosa!? Ay los jóvenes de ahora, ya no respetan a sus mayores. Cuando era joven yo…

—Hará que me enferme de gastritis-refunfuño el entrenador.

—Pero sus historias son interesantes-Tachimukai, Toramaru y Tobitaka se sentaron delante del entrenador Hibiki a escuchar detenidamente su narración.

—Por lo menos lo disfrutan-Midorikawa sonrió ante aquella linda escena- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a escucharla también, Hiroto? ¿Hiroto? ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? Lo siento Mido, estaba viendo ese pajarito de allá. Se parece al de esta mañana, pero este es raro ¿Todos visten casco y lentes?

— ¿Qué dices? Debe ser mascota de alguien, los pájaros no visten ridículo.

"Ridículo" el pajarito se sintió muy ofendido, sobre todo si venía de el de la voz con amigdalitis. No se dejo enojar y siguió con su plan.

—Me da igual si es mascota de alguien-dijo Natsumi- va a llenar de bacterias la ventana. Natsumi agarró la escoba y trato de ahuyentar al animalito, quien no supo esquivar el golpe y cayó desmayado.

—Pobre pajarito, por cierto ¿Sonó el teléfono?

—Fubuki, llevas preguntando eso desde la mañana ¿Por qué tanto interés por el teléfono?-la mirada inquisitiva de Hiroto soltaron la lengua del joven; explico el comercial con lujo de detalles.

—Genial ¿De qué se tratará?

— Es un comercial de bloqueador solar con Mila Kunis

—¡DAS ENVIDIA! Siempre la quise conocer. Pero no importa porque cuando que sea cantante la conoceré.

—Dejando eso ¿Dónde está Sakuma?-dijo Fudo-ya es sospechoso, lleva desaparecido 4 horas.

—Cuando aparezca le avisan lo de la cena-ordenó el entrenador-ahora descansen.

**Cuatro horas después…**

—Faltan dos horas para que vengan a la cena. Gazelle, Nagumo, preparen todo para el plan. Endo Mamoru, de esta no te salvas.

* * *

Muchachos-llamó el entrenador Kudo-vayan alistándose.

—Entrenador-repuso Endo-aun no viene Sakuma.

—No importa, mis órdenes fueron no salir del edificio; además, no aparecerá mágicamente.

— ¡FUBUKI….!-Sakuma apareció en el vestíbulo completamente enojado , vestido con un ridículo traje de pollo.

* * *

Aquí termina, perdonen una vez más la tardanza. Bueno apareció Sakuma y será muy divertida esa parte. Llego la cena con los chicos y se revelaran cosa…para el próximo capítulo preparen sus pañuelos porque lloraran de la risa. Adiós, cuídense y acuérdense de dejar review con la parte que más le gustó. Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el capitulo 5. Espero que sea de su agrado. Una cosa, este capítulo está ambientado en el día de san Valentín aunque solo el 5%. No se me confundan. Bueno sin más a leer!

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Muchachos-llamó el entrenador Kudo-vayan alistándose.

— Entrenador-repuso Endo-aun no viene Sakuma.

— No importa, mis órdenes fueron no salir del edificio; además, no aparecerá mágicamente.

— ¡FUBUKI….!-Sakuma apareció en el vestíbulo completamente enojado, vestido con un ridículo traje de pollo.

**CAPITULO 5**

— ¡Sakuma!-todo el equipo fue a l encuentro del chico, pero no pudieron evitar soltar grandes carcajadas al ver el disfraz de pollo en el que estaba.

— Jajajaja…Sakuma ¿Qué te paso?-Endo no podía evitar que le salieran lágrimas de tanto reírse.

— ¿¡Qué me paso!? ¡Fubuki! Tú eres el culpable de todo. Ven aquí para que pueda matarte-Sakuma empezó a tronar sus puños bajo la mirada confusa y avergonzada de Fubuki- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Mal amigo, traidor.

— ¡No entiendo nada!-se excusó Fubuki-¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mi? No sé dónde has estado y no me llames de esa manera.

— ¡No te soporto!-siguió gritando Sakuma-¿Qué clase de comercial fue ese? No había lindas modelos ni nada. Yo no llamaria modelo a las señoras que pelan pollos en el mercado.

— ¿Comercial?-dijeron a coro los espectadores-¿Ese comercial del que nos hablaste, el de Mila Kunis?

— ¿¡Cuál Mila Kunis!? ¡Es con los actores de Crepúsculo!-las managers salieron en toda la confusión-Fuyuka nos dijo que iba a ser con los actores de Crepúsculo.

— ¿¡Cómo te enteraste de mi comercial si cuando les dije tu no estabas!?- la mente del goleador de hielo estaba sobrecargándose-¿¡Acaso te atreviste a revisar mis mensajes del celular!?

— ¡SILENCIO!-ordeno el capitán-Déjense de chacotería y dejemos que Fubuki nos explique todo.

— ¡No hay nada que explicar!-grito Sakuma- Fubuki, en las grabaciones de tu comercial me explotaron a más no poder. Me han hecho grabar durante 8 horas dentro de este apestoso traje de pollo. ¡Hacía calor y sin embargo no me dejaban salir! Eso fue horrible. Fueron 8 horas de martirio y me dieron solamente 15 minutos de descanso en donde solo me dieron un pan con queso y refresco de manzana. ¡Lo peor de todo es que me van a pagar el 10% porque tengo que compartirlo con el director! ¡Y EL PAGO ES POLLO-COLA! El traje lo dice todo ¡POLLO-COLA! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Ya no tienes que cocinar pollo frito y comprar coca-cola, solo licuan el pollo y lo mezclan con coca-cola. ¡Qué rico! Ahora ven que te mataré.

— Un momento- dijo Endo- Fubuki, ¿Puedes hablarnos al respecto?

— En primer lugar, Sakuma, no espíes mis cosas; en segundo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de ese comercial. Yo firme un acuerdo con un director para grabar un comercial promocionando una tienda de ropa deportiva, junto a 2 actores de crepúsculo y Mila Kunis. Admito que exageré al decirles de mi comercial, pero era verdad. No sé quién te habrá llevado. Yo conozco perfectamente al director.

— Esto es sin duda una estafa en contra de Fubuki- Kazemaru tomo las riendas del asunto. Puso su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa y siguió con su hipótesis-si Fubuki conocía al hombre, no pudo haberlos confundido ¡ADEMAS NOSOTROS GANAMOS EL FFI NO NOS PUEDEN CONFUNDIR! Creo que es obra de Afrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo.

— ¡Desde que vinieron tus estas sospechando de ello!-se quejó Aki-dejemos esto y vamos a la cena. Sakuma, cámbiate. ¿Y el entrenador?

— Dijo que tenía que salir -dijo Endo- apurémonos en llegar.

**En la casa del vecino…**

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. En ambiente era llenado con música relajante y la comida esta en cada parte de la mesa.

— Atención por favor-Afrodi se paro en su sitio y levanto su copa en alto-quiero hacer un brindis porque estamos aquí reunidos. ¡Salud!

— Gracias por las molestias-dijo Endo-perdona mi pregunta pero ¿Cuál fue la razón de esta invitación?

— ¿Qué cual fue la razón?-Afrodi pareció haberse ofendido ante aquella pregunta-hoy es el día del amor y la amistad, por eso los invite.

— ¡Oh! se me olvidó completamente-Endo empezó a llorar como un niño chiquito.

— ¿Y a el que le pasa?

— A Endo le gusta el día de San Valentín-dijeron a coro todos los muchachos. (1)

— En todo caso tampoco lo celebramos-Fudo hablo de una forma despectiva hacia Afrodi- las chicas son las que deben darnos chocolates y eso aquí sería raro.

— ¡Muy raro!-renegó Natsumi-No nos gusta ser del tipo que compra y compra chatarra rosa para las los chicos.

— Pero en el día de San Valentín celebramos los lazos que nos unen sentimentalmente con las personas que amamos y con los amigos-Afrodi no dudo en seguir la discusión.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Afrodi- Endo se puso al lado del mencionado.

— A ver todos más les vale que se callen o los carbonizare a todos-Nagumo golpeó la mesa intimidando a los presentes-comamos de una buena vez.

La cena comenzó de forma incómoda y silenciosa. Nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo hasta que…

— ¿Qué tal si contamos alguna cosa que ocurrió en la semana?-Afrodi intento animar la cena-Comienza tu, Endo.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, no hice nada interesante. Aunque en el entrenamiento me caí de espalda y me salió mucha sangre de…

— ¡YA!-le tengo pavor a la sangre-mejor otro a ver… ¡Fudo!

— Pues, hace tres días estaba caminando por la calle; ya era de noche y no había muchas personas. Antes de llegar a mí destino vi a tres hombres atacando a uno. Eran ladrones y querían quitarle le celular, le estaban dando duro.

— ¡Qué horrible!-se estremecieron las chicas y Afrodi-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo ayudaste?

— Estaba tan sorprendido que en mi cabeza estaba la pregunta: ¿Me meto, o no me meto? Y los hombres seguían atacándolo y yo estaba ¿Me meto, o no me meto? Y le daban y daban y yo ¿Me meto, o no me meto? Entonces aumentaron sus fuerzas y yo ¿Me meto, o no me meto? Y le seguían dando y al final entré y….

— ¡Bravo!-Todos batían las palmas por Fudo-Eres el mejor. Hiciste todo lo que un ciudadano valiente y educado hubiera hecho.

—…y entre los cuatro le dimos una paliza ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

— ¡Fudo!-gritaron todos con decepción- ¿Acaso no lo ayudaste?

— ¿¡Ayudarlo!? Estaban grandotes, Fudo Akio no se mete en lo que le va mal.

— Bueno, que decepción- Afrodi suspiró levemente- Dejemos eso de lado.

— ¡Yo! -gritó Midorikawa-Yo quiero contar algo. Voy a lanzarme como cantante y quiero cantarles algo.

— ¡Genial! Sería tan amable de…

— ¡Afrodi!-Goenji y Endo silenciaron al chico-Sera mejor que Midorikawa vaya al baño a refrescarse antes de cantar. El chico se paró y se fue rápidamente.

— Muy bien, ahora que no está te diremos que el canta horrible.

— Están exagerando. Kido, tú me podrías explicar mejor.

— Perdón, pero yo aun no lo escuché. Pero creo que están exagerando.

— ¡Es cierto!-se quejó Tsunami-Ese chico es tan desafinado que cuando canta "Arroz con leche" se le quema y todo. ¡En serio! No vamos a aguantar toda esa tortura. ¡Yo no!

En esos momentos Midorikawa apareció. Rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar y carraspeó la garganta. Todos lucían tensos y se tapaban los oídos de forma disimulada, pero Afrodi, Suzuno, Haruya y Kido los abrieron.

— Muy bien, adivinen esta canción: la usurpadora, ouuu…esperando por tu amooor, la usurpadora, ouuu…me haces daño corazón, la usurpadora, ouuu…esperando por tu amooor, la usurpado…

— ¡Sera mejor que…se calle!-Afrodi pido casi en una súplica que el chico se callara.

— ¿Les gustó?-la misma carita que uso con los chicos en su presentación dio el mismo resultado.

— ¡Perfecto!-todos (a excepción de Nagumo) fueron a felicitar al muchacho. Nuevamente se sintió el rey del mundo.

— Yo me voy, se me fue el apetito-Nagumo se fue rápidamente hacia su habitación bajo la mirada amenazante de Afrodi.

— _Nagumo, el plan aun va por el comienzo_-por medio de las miradas, ambos chicos empezaron a comunicarse-_si dejamos que Endo se nos escape no tendremos otra oportunidad_.

— Haciendo caso omiso, el chico se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos. Tras una explicación de Afrodi, todos olvidaron los hechos y siguieron la cena extrañamente alegres.

— ¡Ay!-grito Endo-esto es horrible.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-el grito del muchacho alarmó a Kido.

— Mi pierna de pollo perdió sus pantalones.

— Si vuelves a preocuparme por tonterías como esa yo… ¡Ay!

— ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?-esta vez Fudo fue el que preguntó.

— Tengo un cabello en mi sopa.

— Eso es una rajadura del plato-respondió de mala gana el chico.

— Pero las rajaduras no se mueven.

— ¿Se mueve? Entonces es una cucaracha, cométela.

— ¡Quema!-Kabeyama empezó a botar fuego por la boca-¡Agua! ¡Moriré!

— Ushishishi…-Kogure soltó su risilla burlona, cosa que Haruna no paso por alto.

— Pequeño demonio, eso no se hace. Tsunami, hazme el favor de darle un golpe. Tsunami… ¡Tsunami, escúchame!

— ¿Eh? Perdón Haruna, no te escuché. Olvide sacarme las migajas de pan de las orejas.

— ¿Migajas de pan? ¿Por qué te pondrías…? Ah, no me digas. Midorikawa ¿Verdad?-lo último lo dijo en un leve susurro.

— ¡Auch!-Midorikawa soltó un alarido- ¡Me quemé la lengua con el guiso!

— ¿Estás seguro que no te quemaste la garganta?

— ¡Sakuma! No digas eso- Hiroto trato de defender a su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

— Chicos, pórtense bien-Aki se sentía realmente avergonzada por todo lo que hacían y decían los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

Así pasaron las horas, con unos chicos haciendo tonterías y una Aki muerta de vergüenza. La comida finalizó y se dio lugar al postre. Cada uno comió hasta quedar satisfecho. Afrodi invitó a que todos se dirijan a la sala principal mientras que con la mirada se comunicaba con Suzuno.

— _Ya es hora, trae a Nagumo enseguida. No tenemos que perder ni un segundo._

— _Te lo volveré a decir, el no caerá en la trampa por más despistado que sea. Además, sus amigos lo defenderán. _

* * *

—Endo Mamoru e Inazuma Japan, les reto a un partido. ¿Aceptan? El ganador tendrá un premio.

— _No va caer, no es tan despistado-_Suzuno crei firmemente en sus pensamientos._  
_

— ¿Partido? ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no juego, aceptado-El capitán estaba tan alegre que no se dio cuenta del truco en donde había caído.

— _Ok, me confundí con él...cerebro de renacuajo._

—Muy bien, no puede retractarse. Daré las reglas-Afrodi acomodó su larga cabellera y siguió hablando-Si ustedes ganan haremos una gran celebración al volver a Inazuma, pero si pierden empacaran todo y se irán inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso por qué?

— Simplemente, no hay lugar para los dos en este sitio.

— Escúchame bien-Natsumi salió en defensa del equipo-mi padre organizó esta viaje, no puedes venir y botarnos.

— Puedo, esta zona le pertenece a mi padre, por lo tanto también es mía.

— ¿Por qué esa actitud repentina?

— Sencillo. Endo, tu eres mi amigo; pero danos un poco de espacio a nosotros. Entrenamos duro para el FFI y sin embargo lograste derrotarnos. Eso no se sintió bonito.

— Fuiste tú el que engaño a Fubuki ¿Verdad?-Kazemaru intervino rápidamente-por eso atacaron a Kido y embarraron a Aki con pastel.

— Vamos, apuesto que Fubuki se divirtió.

— El no fue a la grabación, fui yo. Me explotaron a más no poder-Sakuma volvió a quejarse- Fueron 8 horas de martirio, me dieron 15 minutos y solo me dieron pan con queso y refresco de manzana. ¡Lo peor de todo es que me van a pagar con Pollo-cola!

— Sakuma, ahora no por favor.

— Bueno, eso salió mal. Queríamos a Fubuki, pero en unos días te veremos en televisión jajaja. Dejando eso de lado, el partido será en tres días. Nos veremos entonces.

— No puedo creerlo- Natsumi empezó a quejarse-Vengo aquí a reposar, me toca un delantero fastidioso y unos envidiosos.

— ¡Pues tú no eres ninguna dulzura!-Goenji se sintió ofendido con aquel comentario-¡Estas completamente loca!

— ¿¡Qué me dijiste!?

— ¡Qué estás loca y encima sorda!

— ¡No te voy a aguantar eso!-Natsumi agarró a Goenji del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras a otro lugar bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes-necesito decirte algo.

* * *

— Que quieres decirme, habla rápido que nos están esperando.

— Toma-Natsumi sacó de su bolso una pequeña barra de chocolate y se la entregó bajo la mirada absorta del chico.

— ¿Chocolate? ¿Para mí? No le habrás echado algo ¿Cierto?

— ¡Idiota! No le eche nada… ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

— ¿Qué tramas?-el muchacho aun no podía entender el porqué del chocolate.

— La verdad es que te odio; pero supongo que sin ti, las cosas no serian tan serias en este lugar. Además, tú salvaste el club de Raimon y eres útil para el equipo.

— Gracias…te odio, pero gracias- el muchacho miró el chocolate con una curiosidad que paso a ser dulzura. **(¡Gríten fans de Goenji!)**

— Y en que estábamos.

— A sí, yo me iba a ir y estábamos peleando.

— Tienes razón ¡Eres un incompetente!

— ¡Tu eres una floja sin oficio!

— ¡Mira qué gracioso y adorable eres!

— ¡Gracias, soy todo un primor!

* * *

— Se escuchan los gritos de ambos, están pelando ¡Todo en orden!

— Endo, es que ello se pelean así todo el tiempo-una gota estilo anime paso por la frente de Afrodi.

— Es normal, pero los gritos de Natsumi nos dejaran sordos en unos días. Fue una buena cena, gracias y espero ansioso nuestro encuentro.

Afrodi los despidió a todos en el vestíbulo. Se sentían tensos y agotados ¿Un partido? No iban a descansar en tres días. El humor de todos estaba por los suelos, pero sintieron que viendo las estrellas se les pasaría las emociones, por lo que tranquilamente se fueron a la azotea de su edificio.

* * *

(1)En referencia a mi fic de día de san Valentín. Alli se explica las razones de Endo para amar el 14 de febrero. Les explico por si no le entendieron.

Eso es todo…creo que da más risa cuando lo lees de madrugada XD pero bueno…

Por razones variadas, me he visto en la obligación de cambiar algunas cosas en el fic, tuve que tachar algunos personajes y papeles. Someoka, Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y otros personajes tendrán apariciones limitadas porque sentí que sus papeles no daban y…bueno no creo que sea mucho problema. Cambiare el papel de Endo y algunas cosas más.

La parte de Goenji y Natsumi para mi fue… ¿especial? No sé cómo decirlo, pero siento que no volveré a poner algo así. Tengo planes malignos para ellos juasjuasjuas.

Gracias por leer mi fic (si se le puede llamar asi) no olviden poner cual parte les gusto y sus ideas. _¡Un fic con review es un fic feliz! Y escritora también._


End file.
